Candlehead
Candlehead is a character from Wreck-It Ralph. She is one of the racers in Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. She appears to be themed around cake and ice cream. Official Disney Bio Candlehead: Happy Hot Head Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn’t be complete without Candlehead, but she’s a few scoops short of a sundae. Personality Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder. However, she will do whatever Taffyta tells her to do, even bullying Vanellope. Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her head, and is horrified when it is blown out. Candlehead is submissive to Taffyta and only bullied Vanellope because Taffyta told her to. Candlehead appears to be rather cowardly, as she blames Taffyta for making her bully Vanellope rather than taking responsibility for her actions. Behind the Scenes Concept art and other material suggests that Candlehead was originally named Minty Zaki, thought the name was given to a different racer, with her cake kart being a mint chocolate chip cake and ice cream theme. Her jacket was originally a minty green with chocolate chips in her hair. Somewhere in development the name was giving to a separate character and Candlehead gained her new name. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph One of the regular racers in Sugar Rush, Candlehead was one of Taffyta's close friends and with Rancis, would help her out when tormenting Vanellope, participating in destroying her pedal kart. After being scared off by Ralph, she and the other racers appear later in the Random Roster Race. When seeing Vanellope coming up the race track, she uses her candle flame to light the cherry bombs on the side of the track, only for Vanellope's maneuvering around them causing them to miss the cannon shot to a higher part of the course, stranding her, Taffyta and Rancis in a large cupcake and putting out her candle. When the Cy-Bugs attack, she evacuates with the rest of Sugar Rush and when the game is restored and Vanellope takes her rightful place as ruler, she is one of the first to apologize and blames Taffyta for putting her up to becoming a bully. After Vanellope forgives the racers, Candlehead welcomes her into their group of friends. One Sweet Race Candlehead appears in the tie-in book, taking place after the movie. It was mentioned that the racers teased Rancis Fluggerbutter, though it is unknown if Candlehead did it too. In her main appearance in the book, Rancis accidently crashes into her with his kart. She is called Minty Zaki in the book. Gallery Sugar Rush - Candlehead.jpg|Candlehead's racing kart, The Ice Screamer. Candlehead Sugar Rush game stats.png|Candlehead Sugar Rush Game Stats Candlehead's stats.png|Candlehead's stats Candlehead Icon.png|Candlehead Icon Candlehead Logo 2!.png|Candlehead's logo|link=Candlehead Tumblr mdci79pAnG1rkkceyo1 500.png|Candlehead in her racing kart during the Random Roster Race The Ice Screamer.PNG|A closer look at The Ice Screamer. Candlehead_Racer.jpg|A Candlehead and her kart toy Candlehead_Plush.jpg|Candlehead plush Candlehead_Concept_Art.PNG|Candlehead Concept Art Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Bullies Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games